


Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight

by Kitsilver



Series: A Place For You and Me (and JJ) [2]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Abby never comes to Jackson, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ellie is a dominant top, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Sex, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Tone changes from fluffy to smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsilver/pseuds/Kitsilver
Summary: Ellie sings JJ to sleep. Dina has always liked listening to her sing. They end up dancing and one thing leads to another.Or: They have hot sex on the couch after Dina gets turned on listening to Ellie sing.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: A Place For You and Me (and JJ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818307
Comments: 33
Kudos: 378





	Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight

JJ just wouldn’t fall asleep.

Ellie tried everything. Giving him a warm bath. Rough-housing with him until he was shrieking with laughter. Reading him stories and making all the animal noises in his _Baby’s guide to farm animals_ book. (Okay, sheep did not sound like that. And roosters were mean as shit.) All his favorite things hoping it would wear him out. But by the end, Ellie was the one flat on her back ready for a nap and JJ was sitting next to her, clapping his hands and cooing like he couldn’t wait for the next thing.

Ellie rolled her eyes at him, a fond but exasperated smile on her face. “C’mon buddy, your mom’s gonna kill me if I don’t have you in bed by the time she gets home.”

Dina was better about getting him to sleep, but she’d gone to Jackson for supplies for the two-way radio she was fixing up. It made sense, them having a radio when they were almost an hour ride from Jackson, and Dina was a master at fixing up old tech.

She was good at pretty much everything, Ellie thought fondly. Then she glanced at JJ who didn’t seem sleepy at _all,_ and groaned. Dina was definitely better at this part of parenting. 

Ellie decided that she might as well put JJ in his crib and see if just being in bed made him sleepy. That worked for her. She scooped him up, wrestled him into his onesie (the kid was a master at getting his hands out of his sleeves as soon as she moved onto his legs), and plopped him into his crib.

Where he proceeded to just stare at her, eyes wide, not sleepy at all.

Ellie sighed, put her hands on her hips, starting to think of how she would explain this to Dina when her eyes fell on her guitar.

Oh. That could work.

She got her guitar and sat on the edge of the bed facing the crib. She strummed it, trying to remember the words and chords from a song she’d only heard recently. It was a genre she’d never heard of before, something called doo-wop.

When she’d asked Joel what the hell that meant, he’d shrugged and said it was a type of “rhythm and blues” song that was really popular in the 1950s. Basically ancient history, but she liked the sound of it. She thought Dina might like it and also worked in some modifications for JJ. 

“All right buddy,” she said, “you ready for this?”

She grinned when JJ squealed and clapped his hands. Her kid really was too cute. She started to sing.

_Do-do-do-do_

_Goodnight, JJ, well it’s time to go_

_Do-do-do-do_

_Goodnight, JJ, well it’s time to go_

_Do-do-do-do_

Ellie sang slowly, lowering her voice to give it her best “rhythm and blues” impersonation. JJ giggled at her; probably meant she was doing a good job.

_I hate to leave you, but I really must say_

_Goodnight, JJ, goodnight_

_Do-do-do-do_

Ellie repeated the refrain a few times, slowing her voice even more, while watching the baby. JJ’s eyes were starting to droop, and his head was definitely nodding as if he was having a hard time holding it up, but he was fighting it.

_Well, it’s –_ Ellie squinted at the clock on the bedside table – _eight o’clock, in the evening_

_Baby, I just can’t keep you up_

_Well, I hate to leave you, baby_

_I don’t mean maybe, because I love you so_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

JJ was now curled up in his crib, eyes closed and a thumb in his mouth. Sleeping at last. Ellie smiled and finished the song, her words coming out in little more than a whisper. 

_Goodnight, JJ, well it’s time to go_

_I hate to leave you, but I really must say_

_Goodnight, JJ, goodnight_

The last note had barely faded when Ellie heard a voice from the door.

“Hey,” Dina said quietly. She was standing in the doorway with a fond smile on her face. “What was that?”

Ellie shrugged, feeling a little sheepish. She still felt a little shy when she played a song for Dina for the first time. “Nothing,” she said, her voice low as to not wake JJ.

Dina smiled, shaking her head, then walked to the bed and sat next to Ellie. She kissed her cheek, played with her hair, and when Ellie looked at her with a question in her eyes she pulled her in for a longer, deeper kiss.

Ellie could spend forever in her kiss. 

When they pulled away, Dina’s eyes were dark and deep; Ellie felt like she could drown in them. “Nothing sure sounds nice,” Dina said, her voice husky. “Wanna play that for me downstairs?”

Ellie gulped, recognizing the look in her eyes. “I could,” she said, “or I could play you the record instead. Maybe we could dance to this song.”

Dina’s eyebrows rose and she smiled in pleasure. “Deal.”

Ellie put her guitar down, quietly, then took Dina’s hand. They tried to be as quiet as possible as they closed the door and went downstairs. Ellie could feel the ring on Dina’s finger, its twin on her other hand, and she played with it idly as they walked to the dining room.

Dina took off her jacket and draped it across a chair as Ellie put in the record. The first notes of the song started to play as she and Dina came together in the middle of the dining room floor.

Just as she had on that first night that changed everything, Dina took the lead, taking Ellie’s hands and placing them around her waist. Even now, just as it had back then, Ellie’s heart started beating faster she wrapped her hands around Dina’s waist, over the curve of her hips that were shown off by tight fitting jeans and a tucked in shirt. Dina draped her arms over Ellie’s shoulders and met her gaze, a confident smile on her face. Even now, just as it had then, Ellie couldn’t believe that she was the one dancing with Dina. That of all the people she could have danced with, of all the people she could have made a life with, she had chosen Ellie.

She was so damn lucky.

Ellie ducked her head, feeling warm and happy and content as they swayed to the music. Dina tucked her head into her shoulder and they danced slowly for the duration of the song. But when it started to play again, Dina pulled back to look at her.

“So…you gonna sing to me,” she asked, eyebrow quirked, “or is JJ the only one who gets any action tonight?”

Ellie rolled her eyes, but gave in with a smile. 

_Goodnight, sweetheart, well it’s time to go_

_Goodnight, sweet heart, well it’s time to go_

_I hate to leave you, but I really must say_

_Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight_

Her voice was quiet, husky and low as she sang. She looked into Dina’s eyes the whole time, watched as they grew more hooded, as Dina’s gaze slipped to her lips before dragging back up to her eyes. Dina bit her lip; her breathing changed. 

_Baby, I just can’t treat you right_

_Well, I hate to you leave you baby_

_I don’t mean maybe, because I love you so_

Instead of continuing the song, Ellie put her hand to Dina’s cheek, caressed the soft skin there, before leaning toward her. Dina tilted her face up, eyes dark and wanting, their lips barely a breath apart when Ellie whispered, “I love you so.”

This time, unlike before, Ellie was the one to go in for the kiss. This time, unlike before, there was no hesitation or uncertainty about what this meant for either of them. Dina was hers, to have and to hold, and she belonged to Dina with every part of herself. Ellie kissed her, slowly at first, wanting the moment to last.

It was Dina who grew impatient. Dina who pressed herself against Ellie, chest to chest, breathing hard as she grabbed her head and pulled her in for a deeper, hotter kiss. Ellie felt her tongue press against her lips; she let her in and sucked it. Dina gasped, the quick intake of breath sending a shot of desire straight to the core of her, and Ellie pulled her in until her thigh was pressed between Dina’s legs. Ellie slipped her tongue into her mouth as Dina whimpered, grinding on her leg, the friction of their jeans sliding together too much and not enough. 

“Ellie…” she said, her voice breathy and sexy as fuck.

Ellie’s hands slipped down to her ass and, with one quick movement, hoisted her up so that Dina’s legs were wrapped around her waist. Dina arched against her, gasping, eyes gone wide with arousal.

“Fuck,” Dina said, panting, then went back to kissing her. Her mouth was hot and hungry, wanting. She was fire, and Ellie wanted to feel her burn.

Ellie walked them to the living room, not stopping the kiss, as Dina grinded herself against her. Dina had both their shirts off before they made it to the couch, her hands frantic and searching, getting Ellie’s bra off and reaching for her own before Ellie stopped her.

“No,” Ellie said against her ear, her voice low and commanding. “I want to take it off you.”

Dina shivered. “Fuck, hurry then,” she said, her voice tight.

Ellie nipped at her neck, just below the line of her jaw. Dina whimpered, legs clamping even more tightly around her. Ellie could swear she could feel how wet she was even though her jeans.

“I’ll do what I want,” she said. Ellie thought she heard Dina say another low, fervent _fuck_ before Dina pulled her in for another kiss.

When Ellie lowered Dina to the couch, she didn’t have to stop and see if Dina wanted this. Every sound she made, every time she arched her body against hers, every time she whimpered against her lips and opened her mouth to her, told her _yes._ There was nothing hotter than that, knowing that Dina wanted her. Felt how much she wanted her. But Ellie stopped anyway, even though she’d taken Dina’s bra off and she was lying on top of her on the couch, chest to chest with nothing between them.

“I love you,” she said, breathing hard and pressing her forehead to Dina’s, feeling like she had to say the words or something in her was going to burst. It was too big, this feeling in her chest. “I fucking love you.”

Dina took her face in her hands, tilted her face up so that she had to look her in the eyes. “I love you,” she said, voice ragged, but in her eyes, she saw truth. Along with love and lust and wanting, she saw truth. “I’ll always love you.”

Fire already burning, now scorched inside her. She burned. 

Ellie kissed her, open mouthed and hungry, wanting to devour her, to take her, to give her everything. Dina wrapped her arms around Ellie’s neck, and said _yes._

Ellie took her jeans off impatiently, practically ripping them off but taking more time with Dina, taking more care as she unbuttoned and unzipped and pulled her jeans off. Kissed the scar on her hip, smiled against the gentle swell of her belly, deliberately avoided the wet and warm center of her as she nipped at the inside of her thigh. Dina gasped and arched against nothing, wanting to grind against something and being denied. She brought her hands to Ellie’s hair, holding on, but not pulling or demanding. Dina knew what she wanted, and Ellie would give it to her. 

Ellie kissed her way down Dina’s legs, trailing her lips down the soft skin of her thigh, and calf, the delicate inside of her ankle, then kissing her way back up the other leg. Dina’s breathing was getting heavier, her muffled whimpers getting louder, telling Ellie she couldn’t wait much longer. The hand in her hair started to pull. Ellie kissed the inside of her thigh, licked along the crease there, savored the moment before she gave Dina what they both wanted.

“Tell me you want it,” Ellie said, looking up to meet Dina’s eyes. “Tell me _how_ you want it.” She hardly recognized the roughness in her voice, the demanding tone of it. But Dina’s eyes widened, the look on her face wild.

“Ellie…” she gasped out. 

“Tell me,” Ellie demanded, her lips a breath away. She could smell her, and she wanted so much to just give it to her. But she had to hear her say it.

“Fuck!” Dina cried, arching up. “I want it. I want you.” She grabbed Ellie’s head and pushed her down. “Go down on me.” It was a whisper, a plea, and Ellie couldn’t hold back anymore.

She kissed Dina’s pussy like she kissed her lips, open-mouthed and hungry, using her lips and tongue. Searching every fold, sucking on it, licking up the wetness there. Sticking her tongue inside to taste her, to tease her. Dina whimpered, her legs shaking and starting to close around Ellie’s head. Ellie put her hands on her thighs and pressed down, slowly but firmly, not letting her move. Dina shook against the restraint, whimpering, arching up into her mouth.

Ellie knew what she wanted. She wrapped her lips around Dina’s clit and sucked. 

It was almost too much. Dina shouted, lifting her hips into Ellie’s mouth, straining against her, towards her. She was so hot, so wet, but her clit hadn’t been getting any attention and was so swollen and sensitive. Ellie gentled immediately, keeping her mouth firmly pressed to her pussy but settling in for firm, rhythmic licks to her clit instead. Dina took a breath, legs shaking, and pulled on Ellie’s hair to say, yes, this was what she wanted.

It didn’t take long before Dina was arching up, pulling on her head and telling her to go harder, faster. She was arching up into Ellie and she could feel every straining inch of her, the muscles in her belly taut, her cries growing louder and more frequent. Ellie held on, licking her exactly as she wanted, for as long as she wanted.

Until finally Dina’s whole body tensed, head thrown back, and she let out a long, broken cry as she came. Ellie held her through it, licking her slower as she came down from it, stopping only when Dina breathed out a sigh of relief and tugged on her hair.

Ellie wiped her mouth on a discarded shirt before laying down next to her, the couch just barely wide enough to hold them both. She wrapped her arms around her, Dina cuddling into her chest, their bodies pressed together as their legs intertwined. It was sweaty and hot and perfect, all that tension finally released. They lay like that for several moments, just holding each other as their hearts beat together and their breathing slowed.

“Wow,” Dina said when she could finally speak again. Her eyes were shining and her grin could not be any wider. “What was that?”

“What?” Ellie said, though she knew exactly what.

“That thing,” Dina said, eyes wide. “I’ll do it when I want? Holy shit, Ellie!” She laughed, bringing a hand up to her head. “I got _so_ wet from that. Shit.”

“What can I say,” Ellie said with smug grin. “I’m just good.”

Honestly, she had no idea where that came from. She had always loved sex with Dina. It was always hot and tender and amazing. She thought she knew everything there was to know about herself and her body when it came to sex. But the part of her that wanted to take control like that, that wanted to make Dina wait for her it, to ask for it, that part was new.

Dina rolled her eyes, but curled into her arms once more. “Don’t think I’m not gonna get back for this. You’re not the only one who gets to take control.”

“Whatever you want, babe,” Ellie said.

Dina arched a brow at her, pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Think we woke up JJ?” she whispered, wincing, as if she had not been shouting to the roof just a few minutes ago. Ellie listened.

“I don’t think so. At least I don’t hear him crying.” She grabbed the blanket from the floor and draped it over both of them. The air was cooler now and she didn’t want Dina to get cold. “Can we stay here for a bit before going back to bed?”

Dina wrapped her arms and legs around her like she never planned on letting her go. “Yeah, why not,” she said, closing her eyes and cuddling into Ellie’s chest. It was cute. Really freaking cute.

Ellie held her close, resting her chin on Dina’s head, a smile on her face.

What a good night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that got smutty. Definitely the smuttiest thing I have ever written. Feedback would definitely be appreciated, especially since I don't write explicitly that often. 
> 
> Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!
> 
> Lyrics from Goodnight Sweetheart Goodnight – The Spaniels, with some edits for JJ’s version.


End file.
